Barney's School Rules! (Thevideotour1's version)
Barney's School Rules is a custom Barney & Friends Season 3 home video that was released on October 7, 1996. Plot Barney and his friends learn about school rules at school time. They demonstrate good and bad behaviors. Recap The video starts with Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jenny Dempsey) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Dao Knight) *Roary (Ross Hull) *Sexy Girl/Kenza (Melissa Altro) *Rude Guy/Zane (Toadie Roger) *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffy) *Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) *Shawn (John David Bennett II) *Antonio (Christian Buenaventura) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Jackson (Greg Dantas) *Mitchell (Daniel DeSanto) *Bianca (Nancy Elsner) *Otis (Tristan Kersh) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Rick (Luke Reid) *Peggy (Jodie Resther) *Angie (Christina Ricci) *Celine (Shira Roth) *Ralph (Justin Timberlake) Songs #Barney Theme Song # # # # # # # # #I Love You Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and late 1993-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *The Barney voice from "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons" is used. *The Barney costume from "Ship Ahoy!" is used. *The Baby Bop voice from "Barney's Musical Scarpbook" is used. *The Baby Bop costume from "Once Upon a Time" is used. *The BJ voice from "Barney's Safety" is used. *The BJ costume from "Fun and Games" is used. *The version of "I Love You" uses musical arrangements from "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure" (Pitch 1) and Barney and kids' vocals from "Anyway It You Slice!". *Another Barney video to be closed-captioned by Captions Inc. Los Angeles. The Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection, the Columbia TriStar Home Video print, and the Paramount/Nickelodeon print would have closed-captions from that company as well. *Shawn wears the same clothes from "Once Upon a Time". *Antonio wears different clothes (a red long sleeved-shirt with two horizontal black stripes on it, beige shorts, and gray tennis shoes). *Tosha wears the same clothes from "Once Upon a Time" and the same hairstyle from "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons". *Jackson wears different clothes (a brown gingham collar shirt, blue jeans, and brown sneakers). *Mitchell wears different clothes (a white long-sleeved shirt, black shorts, and brown shoes). *Bianca wears different clothes (a green t-shirt, pink shorts, and red tennis shoes) and long hair. *Otis wears different clothes (a yellow and black striped long-sleeved shirt, beige pants, and gray sneakers). *Kathy wears the same clothes and hairstyle from "On the Move". *Hannah wears the same clothes from "Let's Eat!" and the same hairstyle from "Camp WannaRunnaRound". *Min wears the same clothes and hairstyle from "Are We There Yet?". *Rick wears different clothes (a blue collar t-shirt, blue jeans, and red sneakers). *Peggy wears different clothes (an indigo t-shirt with a denim vest over it, blue jeans, and brown shoes) and a long-straight hairstyle with a purple hairband on it. *Angie wears different clothes (a white t-shirt, blue denim overalls, a red unzipped jacket over it, and purple tennis shoes) and long straight hair. *Celine wears different clothes (a pink tank top, black shorts, and brown shoes) and double braided pigtails. *Ralph wears different clothes (an azure t-shirt with a rocket ship on it, beige slacks, and brown shoes). *Production for this video took place in April 1996. Quotes Quote 1: * (after the "Barney Theme Song", )